The Forgotten Hero
by dreamerwatergirl
Summary: The seventh demigod of the prochecy comes to Camp Half-Blood under the fate's and Gover's doing. Can she help stop Gaea, even if her exsistances is unknown? Can she get the gods to spill the truth about her mother? Can she stop Jason and Percy from killing each other and get Frank and Hazel together despite Venus' plans? Can they see past the mist in time to save her? No MOA plot!
1. Prologue

To say she is normal is well a lie. To say she is a normal everyday demigod also a lie. She is a demigod that part is for sure but your everyday demigods don't know her or that she exists and the fates and gods seem to want to keep it that way. But that doesn't mean she cannot help save the world even if after it's over no one knows of her heroisms. She doesn't belong to Camp Jupiter or Half-Blood, though she has been to both. She does her best to avoid them actually. It's not like she has much of a chose when the gods demand her on certain quest or when the fates just must have her go to the Saint Michael's Blood Drive in Saint Louis, only to get attacked by harpies and to lose all consciousness. Only to have Gover up at move her to Long Island and have her wake up to something she really doesn't want to.


	2. Agrus speaks

Piper sat next to her last patitent of the day with sigh. She knew it was important that she learn nursing skill just in case the other two knew nothing about it but when they're unconusiousness it is little boring. Annabeth was garthing things for her trip to Camp Jupiter. She was so excited to see Percy again but something in her felt like it was cuaght on a rock. Something was holding her back from leaving earlier. Argus had his shoulder pressed up against the doorway looking up at the noon-day sun, while keeping one eye on his friend. The air was silent and still. Piper turned to Annabeth and a conversation started about what Camp Jupiter would be like and how Percy was doing.

"Gover? Wait you're too pretty to be Gover." The girl sat up with a groan and a hand to through her hair. "So then where is the satyr and who are you? Wait don't answer that last one." Her voice was quiet and her eyes squezzed shut. Piper ran a hand through her own dark hair.

"I'm Piper McLean and this is Annabeth Chase. I don't know where Gover is... Annabeth?" She set down her things softly and took a seat.

"Um... he's with his girlfriend," "Gover has a _girlfriend,_" The girl stressed that word.

"How had_ that _not come up?"

"Um... so what's your name?" Her eyes searched the hardwood floor beanth the cot.

"Right... because I have one of those..." Agrus' eyes caught sight of her awake and stumbling to lie.

"Emma, you're awake," He rushed over and hugged her.

"Agrus, oh thank gods, ow" She hugged the multi-eyed man with hestation and grabbed her bandage shoulder with a hiss of pain.

"You two know each other?" Annabeth question getting new recurits to not be freaked out by Agrus took awhile.

"You can talk?" The whole time she had been at Camp Halfblood, which was at least six months, he had never said a word.

"Ok... Ok who stabbed me? And why is it so hot in here?" Agrus' voice was strong and rough from silence and was full of worry.

"What did you give her?"

"Just a little amboius," Piper's voice spilled in defense and confusion.

"Agrus, it's fine. I can fight her off and I needed to go unconissous anyway." She laid her head down, leaning back softly, giving him a reassuring nod as her eyelids fluttered closed.

XXX

She woke up an hour later, her shoulder was unhealed but Piper gave her the tour on the way to Agro II anyway.

"I know it's alot to take in. The fact that the dead-beat parent is god. Is it your mother or father?" Piper said in, what Emma heard as, a pity and condisending voice.

"Well, it's my mother. Why are these people staring at me?" Will, Nyssa, Jake, Clarriss, Travis, Conner, Mitchell, Clovis and Drew were watching her from across the feild. Piper strolled over to the group with Emma in tow. The whole time Piper was saying these amazing things Emma was unresponsive almost like she had heard it all before. Maybe these guys could talk to her because she had even restored to putting power into her voice and yet nothing. Emma stayed quiet.

"Um... Can you give me a second Piper?" Piper nodded and Emma walked off to the restrooms. The moment the girl was out of sight the mist kicked in like it always does. Emma looked back at the group of people with sudden sadness washing over her, knowing they would not remember, ever. She had to talk Gover or Chiron but first she had to get cleaned up. She sunk into the shadows and into the forest as Piper spoke with her friends and Drew.


	3. The Girl In The Forest

A/N So I would love input on this. Review, please. Thanks so much for reading! - dreamerwatergirl

I don't own anything but Emma.

Jason made his way slowly through the monster-filled forest. It had become a habit in the last few days. He needed more structure in his daily life than Camp Half-Blood gave. The sun was low and would soon set when he saw her. At first he thought she was a monster by the way she watched him but he had never heard of one that looked as human as she did. She was short than him and she wore tatter jean shorts and ripped and resown leggings. She was pulling on faded yellow and white fingerless gloves to meet her white zip up cape-jacket with a rip and stain on the left shoulder. Her skin was pale and her brown hair shown with blonde and even a few red highlights. But what was seemed off the most was the eyes. They were an odd shape with long eyelashes that bordered outlined the shape. The color was intriging, too. Not like Piper's where the color was impossible to guess. They were obviously sky blue like his. She stopped and stilled. The eyes stared at him. They seemed to scan over him. They narrowed, an eyebrow arched, and went down as fast as it went up. She knelt down across the overside river. Jason said the only thing that came into his head when he saw that.

"You don't have kneel."

She glanced up and her eyes raged. She pushed off the ground and jumped the river easily, relieving two daggers from her boots.

" I wasn't, Jason Grace, trust me," Her voice was soft as she twisted the sharp edges. Jason was glad his years of training took over as she attacked him. She was better than Jason had thought. It ended with the gold dagger pressed against his throat and the other bronze dagger point in his direction.

"Is that Imperial Gold?"

She pulled the dagger away from his throat and a gave a short laugh.

"You always knew when to ask the right questions."

"Are you from Camp Jupiter?"

She gave another laugh. She stealthed the daggers. "I could ask you the same question, son of Jupiter."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you,"

"But Juno returned my memories!" He protested. He had been through too much not to remember someone like her. Her smile slipped and she chuckle saddeden.

"That is not Juno's doing, my friend." She hopped the river again.

"So you've been to Camp Jupiter, though?" Jason was still foggy on the details of his old home. He remember a few people like Hazel, Octavian, Dakota, Don and Reyna. Reyna was the foggiest of them all. If she knew?

"Yes, I have,"

"And you're still alive?" Jason followed across the river hestitantly.

"You don't remember me, they don't here and they don't there. That's the way it will be." Her eyes seem to shine and her voice was said. She glance at the treetops and twisted a ring on her finger.

"It shouldn't be right," Jason spoke up after a few moments. She seemed to just accept it though and that what wasn't right.

"There is a lot about me that isn't right, Jason Grace." She turned back to him and smiled. He felt like he had seen that smile before but there wasn't thing to back it up besides the faint reconition.

"What's your name?"

She paused as if to deside if it was worth going over if he wouldn't remember.

"Emma"

"Emma" Jason echoed her. It seemed right. She turned back to the trees and started to walk towards camp after slinging a few purple ripped shirts and new orange shirts into a leather pack and that pack over her right, unwounded shoulder.

"Wait!" He called after her and lighting flashed in the distance. He was losing his Rome stance.

She spun around to face him. Her eyes bore into him like they had done what seemed like many times before. They were calculating but not cold. It was the opposite. Jason were drawn to them, to spill all the thoughts and concerns he was having about Reyna and Piper meeting, and his father. Not to mention her.

"Tell me how I know you and why I can't remember."

She gave him a smile and strolled back to the river. She sat sadly on a log and patted the spot next to it.

"I will tell you some of it. The easier things. But I cannot answer all the whys" Her voice was slightly sad but there was hint of repeation and annoyacne. She sat, laughed, and talked until the sun was about to set.

"Will you ever tell me everything?" Jason asked as she stood with a smile. She pulled out a black hat with speckled colored threads and put it over her banges, hiding her eyes. Jason was starting to forget all that had been said.

"I'll make you a deal. Ok?" She crouched down in front of him.

"Alright."

"If you remember any part of this conversation, I will tell you everything about Camp Jupiter."

"Deal. Will I ever see you again?" They stood and he bore into her.

"Maybe. It depends on what the fates have planned, Child of Rome." She started off.

"I'll remember," _Please, Father, help me remember. _Jason called after her.

"Of course you will and now if you don't mind I have a meeting with a centuar." She smiled.

"Good-Bye Jason Grace. May we meet again." And with that she was gone from the forest and Jason's memory. He closed his eyes and tried to keep it there but it was gone.


	4. A meeting with a centaur

"Hello my dear," Chiron glanced up to see one of his favorite demigods. Upon seeing her, he set down his _Dean Martian's Final Works _book on his very cluttered desk.

"Hello Chiron," She swiftly stroded over and hugged the centuar with ease.

"It is nice to see you... awake." He gave her a smile in return.

"Happy to be..." She glanced behind him at the photos of past campers. He caught her gaze as it lingered and her smile dropped. They were people she had heard much about from their proud parents. She could name them all just by their stories. It sadden her to think that her mother would never-

"Emma?" His question shook out of her thoughts. She blinked and turned her back on the faded smiling faces.

"Yes?" She looked at him sideways and saw a bright photo she had never seen before.

"Is that me?" The centuar watched as she took the frame in her hands and study the photo. He had done this before, lastly with Jason, Piper, and Leo's returned from their quest and when Annabeth was named a member of the prophecy. He hummed with content. In the photograph, she was smiling up at the camera trying not to burst out laughing. While sitting cross-legged in front of the campfire, she wore a brown sundress at looked copper in the raging fire light. Light that made the blonde and red in her hair shimmer.

"It is, my child." He smiled to was fifthteen that year and had been able to stay for a week. She and the other campers had gotten along until the mist got too strong and the fates called her away. They soon forgot her but Chiron had never seen her so happy as she was that first night around the campfire.

"But the mist-" She seemed confused as to why he would be allowed to have this.

"Sadly, they only see me and few other of the party ponies." She nodded and gave a small smile to the memories of the campers and the few days she spent with the party ponies.

"The mist is being wrapped tight around me with the switch of Jason and Percy. I can feel it. Jupiter and Zeus want some control apparently." He nodded as she took a seat on the other side of his desk.

" Have you spoken to Zeus, recently? I thought the gods were in solitude."

"Well I spoke with Jupiter. He was ranting something about his son, a giant, and a Greek winter witch." She turned in the leather chair and dangled her feet over the side with smile across her lips.

"I see. I amused word of Hera's little swap got out to Jupiter and Posiden along with Jason's quest." He chulcked lightly.

"Speaking of Jupiter's son, I spoke with Jason earlier." She dropped her head, letting the blood rush to her head and her hat fell.

"How is he doing with getting his memories back and being in this Greek world?" He stroked his beard, thinking of Percy's time in New Rome.

"I'm sure Percy is fine. In fact I know he is, Nico Di Angleo told me a few days back. Now Nico's another story. I mean I'm worried about him and so is Hades. He's been teaming up with-"

"Emma?" He should've known this would have gotten her on the defense.

"to haunt my nightmares."

"Emma?" She lifted her head to face him.

"Huh?"

"Jason?" She sighed.

"He's... confused. He doesn't have totally solid ground. There are still holes in his memory which means one or both of two things. One, Aphordite is keeping his girlfriend hidden so Jason will date Piper. And or, if he remembers almost everything now then... it will overshadow the time he spent here."

"Will-"

"When his memories return, the mist will blend in the same way." She moved her hand up from the cool frame in her lamp to her temple and grimaced.

"Are you alright?" He leaned forward as his voice filled with concern. She steadied her breathing and let out a soft groan.

"I'm fine." Her eyes became distant but then she blinked. " But she's getting stronger, you know. More frecluent and for longer.I just hope Hera's little gamble hasn't been for nothing."

"I know my child. I'm sorry. I fear it would be after the Titan War. I spoke Agrus when you first arrived. He was worried, almost broke down crying. " Her eyebrows furrowed and her hand went to her lips.

"I'm so-"

"Don't be. He said Gover brought you here."

"Now a days I glad for him. Expect when she attacks and I wake up being stared at."

"I'm sorry. Agrus has a habit of doing that." He saw the humor it that but he did not smile. The subject kept his frown across his lips.

"No... not Rus. But two demigods. They were in a middle of a conversation about some boy or something. I'm not quite sure." Emma let out a small sigh.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters to me and the gods is that you are here now." A knowing smile formed on the centuar's old face.

"Why am I here?" She asked cautiously. She took her eyes off the floorboard and looked into his brown eyes.

"That is a question for six old friends of yours." His face light up a little as her eyes widened.

"No! No, no, no,no... no, no, no?" She swung her legs back to the front and protested.


	5. Something Isn't Right

**Hey, so not many people have read this story or reviewed. But thank you to those who have. Sorry it sucks and for mistakes as always. –dreamerwatergirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless this as somehow turned completely incredible. **

Annabeth didn't have a clue about what she was going to do or this feeling was in the bottom of her stomach and the back of her mind. What she did know was that she was stalling. She had gone to the medical ward for quote "needed" supplies and to see Piper hoping the love child could help her with this feeling she got when she thought of Percy and the quest. The blond did get some help from the visit. Something wasn't right but what? Piper didn't get a chance poke at that feeling when… when… It doesn't matter just the brunette couldn't for some reason. The grey-eyed girl wasn't too great with feelings and that she knew. She was good with numbers, measurements and algorithms not feelings. She understood thought. She didn't understand feelings. So she went to someone who did, sort of.

"Gover, can we talk for a second?" The said satyr was standing near Juniper's tree at the edge of the forest. She interrupted Juniper saying there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah sure. Is everything all right? It's not Emma is it? She didn't-"  
"Who?" Gover's face was overcome by a look of frustration.

"I am so hate that." Gover turned to face the nymph who he tried to argue with but was simply silenced. Juniper repeated again: "There's nothing you can do, sweet-heart."  
"I still hate it."  
"I know."

"Um…. I don't. And I'm finding that I don't like it." They looked back at Athena's daughter who stood there awkwardly and angry. She had about enough of Chiron's secrets and things he "just couldn't speak of". She knew it had something to do with the quest and Percy. Now here was Gover talking about something that again she didn't know.

"It's nothing." Gover muttered out between clenched teeth.

"It's something. Now tell me."  
"You said you wanted to talk and I doubt it's about Emma. Come on. What is it?" Gover could feel that something within Annabeth had changed since the last time he was at Camp Half-Blood. The girl remained silent trying to place Emma's name but she couldn't.  
"Tell me why you feeling like this."

XXX

"Maybe I should b- think on it some more." Was all Leo heard but it was enough to break the silence of the forest. He had just finished the final touches on the Argo II and he felt like a huge weight of pressure was lifted off of him. He was relieved that it was finally finished but there was something else. Now that his main job and probably the only thing he could bring to the quest was done. People didn't really need him anymore. The feeling he got in his gut each night before he ran was slowly coming back. He looked at the dark sky and cursed a mixture of Spanish and Greek that he couldn't get the feeling to leave. He wandered through the forest for a while forgetting the break in silence since the quiet returned and left the boy to his thoughts. He wandered until he heard as soft cry. It wasn't a cry for help but more like someone crying. He followed the sound until he came out of the trees and saw Annabeth sitting by the lake dangling her feet in the water. Her cheeks had the same wetness. Leo wasn't too good with emotions but he hates to see by cry like he hates to see a machine broken.

"Annabeth are you okay?" He sat down beside her. She and him hadn't talked much but Leo wasn't going to let her sit there and cry.

"Yeah I'm fine." She waved her hands as if dismissing her problem. Leo put his feet in the water and contuered.

"Oh come on, I know when a machine needs to be fix with a glance and I know that you're upset about something. So tell me." Annabeth debated the logic in her head, weighing the pro's and con's as Leo talked again, supplying her with both.

"I mean I know that I'm probably not the best person to talk to about anything that has to do with people. I mean look at my dad but I don't know maybe just having some listen is best. You're a smart girl. You just need to talk out the problem and I'll sit here and make sure you don't seem crazy. Deal?" She smiled at his last comment deciding he was right. After talking with Juniper and Gover she learned one thing. Something about Percy and the quest was not right. Not to mention she had been having some strange dreams. Maybe if she could talk those out, she could learn what the gods are trying to tell her.

"Deal." She smiled and questioned Leo's sanity for a second.  
"Now do you want to start with why you're crying?"

"I'm not-" She stopped and finally brought a hand up to feel her damp cheeks. How could she not notice that? "I'm crying. Sure let's start there. I don't think… I think… I don't know but something about Percy and I it isn't right." Annabeth gave a frustrated moan and ran a hand through her blond hair, which was out of its regular ponytail just for that purpose. Leo sat there not knowing what to do or say. Annabeth hugged him though before he chose to do anything.

"Do you have any idea what?"  
"No," She answered desperately.

"Have you guys ever really been apart?"  
"No… not really... I mean sure some times but we weren't dating. And now." She pulled away and looked at him as if he were on to something she hadn't thought of.  
"Maybe... you two-" Leo was cut off as Annabeth came to a realization that she wasn't expecting.

"Need to spend some time apart."  
"I wasn't thinking that but it's does make more sense."  
"I think we need to take a break. It makes sense that this is the first time we've really been apart and I am not insanely worried about him. We need make sure this is really love and not just infatuation due to all the life-threatening events."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think that is what my mom and my dreams have been trying to tell me anyway. Can we talk about that, too?" Leo was about to speak when his stomach growled.

"Sure." He urged her anyway. "What are they about?""  
"Well there's one were Athena and Aphrodite are yelling at each other. But the only sentences I can actually make out are my mom saying, 'I will not have my daughter be in the way of someone's love and happiness. Perhaps Emma is right and you are jealous.' And Aphrodite says, 'Why would I be jealous if his child has a happy relationship?'"  
"Wow. Um okay. Do you know who Emma is and his child? I'm assuming Athena's talking about you. But whose happiness?"  
"Maybe Percy's. But I don't think Aphrodite has anything against Poseidon and Athena kind of does. Maybe a break from Percy will clear that one up."

"Maybe you're keeping him from dating someone else."

"So I should take a break from Percy. I don't want to hurt him or someone else."  
"I don't know. But you may just be hurting someone else if Percy and you are together. Maybe. Is this person worth hurting Percy?" Leo stared at the water thinking about all that he had heard about Percy. It had been a lot and all great things. Leo knew that he would never be worth hurting someone like Percy over.

"Aphrodite seems to thinking so. But the Goddess of Love isn't always right. I have to break it off with Percy."

"If you're sure."

"I am and I think the my next dream confirms it. Every night when I wake up from this dream I can't remember who the people are but the words and the fire are always the same. There is fire everywhere. It looks like a burning camp. This person is on his knees, crying. He has his face buried. He keeps saying that Percy could have saved him. That if I hadn't been in the way he wouldn't be in so much pain. That when I see the blood on his shirt seeping through his chest. I kneel to help him and he looks at me with these pleading brown eyes. That's when a pale hand is on my shoulder. I stand and see a girl with fire in her eyes. Her voice is kind but her words are certain. She wears a tired look. She says 'How could a girl with your intellect not see the signs? Your mother warned you about your relationship with him. She told you she didn't approve. Chiron wanted to tell you that you didn't belong at his side and that you were needed to help stop this. That you were needed to stop Octavian. To challenge him when he doesn't think anyone will. After the seven have left on their quest before the final battle. But he could not. Not when I wouldn't even join the quest in your place. You can stop this, Annabeth. Take a quest of your own to stop Apollo's great-grandson. I force me into a position that I really should be in. Heed my words. The fates have commanded it. And trust me there's really no saying no to them.' That's where the dream ends. So…"

"Do you recognize her or him?"

"No really… well you kind of look like him but his face is buried half the time. And she is kind of a blur."  
"What do you think it means?"  
"That I need to break up with Percy. I mean I love Sea-weed brains but maybe it's not in the way we both think. And…"  
"And that I'm not the seventh demigod and this girl is. But that I need to stop who-ever Octavian is from attacking Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth smiled that sentence actually felt right to say for once. "Yeah that's it."  
"Maybe you should talk to Chiron first, which I have to do." Annabeth nodded as Leo stood and she bit back a yawn.  
"I'll talk to him in the morning but first some sleep. You have no idea how much better I feel that I know what's that feeling has been." She stood and hugged him. "Thank you, Leo."

"Anytime. It stinks you're not coming with us but it seems to be for the best. Sleep tight and don't let the firebugs bit."

"Very funny, flamebug." Annabeth laughed and finally felt right. Tomorrow she would talk to Chiron and Jason, to see if he knew Octavian, and then head for Camp Jupiter. She would talk to Percy before Leo, Piper and Jason got to Camp Jupiter. Even if she had to send an Iris message. She couldn't keep him from love any longer. He was her little brother now and he was just going to have to deal with it.


	6. Centaurs Never Truly Lie

**Hey! Thank you for reading and all. Sorry for mistakes and that it sucks. **

Leo made his way to the Big House with that feeling gone. He had liked helping Annabeth even though he did feel bad about breaking her and Percy up but if she was sure. Now he just had to tell Chiron he had the Argo II ready to go and then maybe sneak over to the Hermes Cabin and see what kind of treats Travis and Connor could hook him up with. He didn't see anyone out accept for Gover off by Juniper's tree. He made his way inside avoiding the leopard kind of have the feeling that Tia Callida would pop out of it and headed straight for Chiron's office. The light was on and he could hear voices but what he heard made him stop short and eavesdrop for a few seconds.

"Tell me."

"Go on the quest."  
"No. Tell me."

" No. This is childish." Leo almost laughed when Chiron said that.

"Tell me."  
"Tell you what?"  
"Tell me who my mother is, Chiron."  
"I cannot. I-"  
"Swore on the River Styx. I know."  
"You're not allowed to know that."

"I'm not allowed to do a lot of things. And did you really think Hermes would be a good influences?"  
"I suppose not. But please Emma. You are needed on this quest. Why else would Gover bring you here? Now?"  
"What about Athena's daughter, Annabeth?" He heard a groan and moved closer to the door, almost standing in the doorway (only if you count crouching as standing).

"You and I both know that she will be the one that is left to deal with Octavian."  
"I hate that guy. Can't I deal with him? I mean he is terrified of me anyway."  
"And you and I both know that no one person on this Earth has suffered more at her hands than you and is more capable in battle against her. You know that they will all need you by the time this is over."

"I really hate it when you do that. You know that right?"

"How has she been?"  
" I told you. Her attacks have been more often through… and she's been choosing her timing wisely."  
"I feared so."  
"And I fear someone else is choosing his timing wisely."

With that Leo straightened himself in the doorway as the girl who ratted him out sat on the wood window seat. It was a bay window with three pieces of glass and seat that had a few pillows. The new girl adjusted her hat while bringing her feet from the floor.

"Ah, Leo. How are you?" Chiron unfolded his hands and motioned Leo forward. The girl turned her head toward darkening sky outside.

"I'm tired. But-" The boy started as he approached the nodding centaur.

"I would except you to be. You've missed dinner the last couple of nights and you missed the commotion when Gover brought Emma ba- here. Badly hurt. Had a nasty shoulder wound. " At the mention of her name the girl turned back to face Chiron and placed her feet on the ground without a sound. Her hair covered her profile.

"I hate when you bring my life into things and it was not that bad."

"My dear, now you are just being cynical and in denial."  
"Can I not be cynical anymore? Do I not have that right?"  
"Emma! What is going on with you?"  
"I just-" She paused, remembering that there was someone else in the room. "It just my aunt is really making me angry. Thinking she can just change their fate. She doesn't realize who can get hurt in the process. Or does she?" The girl trailed off.  
"Which aunt?"

"Auntie A."  
"Of course. This is all the reason to go on the-"

"I think Auntie A is rubbing off, just a tad. You're right. I am being cynical. ."

"That or another aunt of yours." The girl laughed and it made Leo smile. "Best way to reserves that is to go on the quest."

"Ah, about the quest Chiron I wanted to tell you that the Argo II is finished and is ready to fly whenever." Leo spoke up as Emma rubbed her temple and the centaur returned his attention to the blacksmith's son.

"Ah perfect and in that case Leo I would like you to meet Emma. She'll be joining you on the quest. She'll be the seventh joining you."  
"Centaurs can lie. I've not agreed to such things." Emma stood and shook Leo's hand with a smile on her lips. She had tattered fingerless gloves and her fingers were small and pale.

"She will in time." Chiron said as Leo finally saw the girl's face. He looked her in the eye for the first time. She had light freckles across the cheeks and nose but what struck him the most was her eyes. They were the color of fire. There was no white to them. No pupil even. It was a mix of red, orange, yellow and even a little blue at the very bottom of the lid. It was like a living flame. _Gods I need more sleep_. Leo thought as she smiled shyly.

"Have we met before?" Leo asks letting go of Emma's hand. She glanced towards Chiron and hesitantly answered.  
"I doubt it. I've never been here as far as anyone can recall. But I think I have been around enough to say that you are a son of Hephaestus. The Blacksmith god of fire. Nice. I've heard a lot about you."

"That's right. What about you?"  
"Um. I'm unclaimed."

"Is it your mother or father?"

"It's…. Chiron…." Her voice faded and Emma fell to her knees. Chiron jumped from his wheelchair and ran (galloped) to her side and caught her before she fell completely to the floor.

"See, wisely." She muttered as Gover walked in the doorway.

"Chiron have you seen Emma!" The satyr pushed Leo out of the way as he ran to her as well. He picked her up and laid her on the bay seat.

"Chiron, I ran into Annabeth and she's not going on the quest. Just like the fates predicted and bad news for Aphrodite too." Gover said and Leo listened though it wasn't directed towards him. It peeked his interest.  
"Prepare to leave tomorrow afternoon, Leo. I'll talk with Annabeth and set her on her way for her quest in the morning. Now Leo go back to Cabin Nine and for gods sake get some rest." Chiron stated calmly and Leo yawned and nodded. The last thing Leo heard was Chiron speaking to Gover to take Emma to the medic part of the Big House and to have Agrus watch over her. The last thing that ringed in his mind was the flames within the girl's eyes. _There was something about her. _He thought before dreaming of a prince of the sea.


	7. She Can't Leave

The next morning Gover went to check on Emma who was still not awake yet. Argus gave no indication that she did over night either. The satyr worried as always hating that there was so little he could do. Chiron had him running all over camping to get the Argo II ready by sundown. He was something that the centaur wasn't telling people but Gover understood. Now that it is. He understood what it meant to know things. He knew where Percy was. He had worked it out of Emma. She begged him not to tell Annabeth or anyone at Camp Half-Blood. He got that now that the 'it will all work out for the best trust me' face and thing. He had to use that face on Emma so many time. He hated though forcing her to do the right thing for others, which are never she. He has a feeling that she would do it anyway. But he hates putting her in the center of attention because she hates that. He knows this by the way she talks. Always wanting the best for others. Always getting angry when the gods stick their presence in things that are needed. He smiled knowing that her on this quest was the best thing. _Percy would find love. And Will. _He chuckled as Will came into the room.

"Hey, Gover. Chiron is wants to know if you can get Blackjack on the ship. Not even Butch can." Will said but his voice was distant and Gover caught something in it.

"Yeah can you watch her in case she wakes up?" Gover moved from his stool and Apollo's son took his spot. Will ran a hand through his blond hair and Gover just had to ask.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Gover sighed and walked out. As he left the archer muttered. "It's Mitchell you should worry about." The air was silent and Will closed his eyes. He could still see the blush on Mitchell's cheeks, his small smile, and those warm big brown eyes. But he also saw the bruise on his cheek, the cut on those pink lips, and the fear in those eyes. It broke his heart for reasons unknown to him. He heard a gasp and his eyes opened. The girl was sitting up, with her breathing coming back to her. She squezzed her eyes shut and then turned to him.

"Then kiss him." She said staring him the eye.

"What?" She smiled a sly smile and repeated herself.

"I think you should kiss him then. Show him just much it hurts to see him hurt." Her voice was familiar and looking at her so did she.

"Do I know you?"  
"No…. But that doesn't mean I don't know you, Will Solace and I think you, son of Apollo, should go and kiss Mitchell, son of Aphrodite like he has never been kiss." Will shook his head and laughed though the image was starting to play in his mind.

"I can't. What would his boyfriend think?" She looked down as he sighs.

"Do think he really go those from training?" She muttered quietly. Her smile was gone and her eyes were serious. Will's blue eye close as anger washes over him. _How could I be so stupid?_

"No," He whispered.

"He needs you. He needs to know that someone loves him for him and not for the traits he got from his mom. So find him. Wrap your arms around his waist and kiss him. Trust me. He'll melt right into you." She smiled again and placed a hand on his arm. Leo came in and couldn't help but joke.

"I promised it wasn't me. Wait melt what, exactly?" The girl and Will laughed as Leo came closer.

"Nothing. She was just giving me some needed advice." Will got up and headed towards the door. His mind thinking about it and his heart picturing it.

"Think about it, Will. You can save him from his boyfriend if you are the boyfriend." She calls after him. He hears it but within seconds of leaving the room she is gone from his mind. The only thing on his mind is finding Mitchell, wrapping his arms around the boy's tiny waist, and kissing him.

XXX

She woke up but her eyes didn't open. She liked those nights, the nights that she wasn't horrified out of her sleep. She could feel cool sheets under her fingertips but something didn't feel right. Sure her bones ached as always and she could hear Gover snoring beside her but something was off. As far as she could tell if her eyes closed, she was in a small room with more than one bed because Gover wasn't invading her space. That could mean anything though. Something nagging at her mind, and it wasn't her. The shuffling of sheets mixed with Gover's continuing snoring was enough to wake her. The cabin she was in was dark but it wasn't the same as the one at Camp Half-Blood and she wasn't alone. Gover slept on a cot parallel to her own. But a boy stood by the door wrestling with a sheet. She laughed seeing that he was trying to fold the white sheet. He stared at her in shock as her laugh rang through the room. She stood recognizing him as Leo Valdez and that's when her legs gave out. She feel to her knees and that's when she realized where she was.  
"Wait!" Leo called out after her but she was gone, through the door, the hallway, up the stairs and onto the deck. She couldn't believe this was happening she couldn't be here. Not with them. Fear filled her mind as she saw the sky surrounding them. She cursed in every language she knew and rushed to the side. She made to jump but strong winds held her in place and she cursed in what Leo recognized as Greek. She pulled her hands away from the railing and the winds died immediately. She learned two things. One she was part of the quest whether she liked it or not and two she cannot leave this ship.


End file.
